princebaltos_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Hood (David)
PrinceBalto's spoof of the 1996 TNT TV movie David. Cast *adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as teenage David *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as adult David *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as King Saul *Ranger (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Jonathan *Fifi Fox (The Elmchanted Forest) as Michal *Attilla (The Foxbusters) as Abner *Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians) as Phineas *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Samuel *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Nathan *Scar (The Lion King) as King Agag *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Goliath *King Voracious (The Foxbusters) as Nabal *Vixen (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Abigail *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Bathsheba *young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Solomon *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Uriah *Finnick (Zootopia) as Joab *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Jesse *Various male foxes as David's older brothers *Br'er Fox (Song of the South) as Amnon *Fox (Skunk Fu!) as Tamar *Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Absalom *Old Volpone (The Foxbusters) as Bathsheba's grandfather *Balto (Balto) as Hushai *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Ahimelech *Steele (Balto) as Doeg the Edomite *Mirage (Aladdin TV series) as The Witch of Endor *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as the Woman of Tekoa *Doug (Zootopia) as the Enemy Commander Killed by Saul Scenes *Part 1- Opening Credits/Scarface and Ranger *Part 2- Robin Conquers Jerusalem/The Ark of the Covenant/Robin's Prayer of Thanks *Part 3- The fox called Scarface *Part 4- Lost Mules/Going to see Mufasa *Part 5- Scarface and Ranger at Mufasa's House *Part 6- Mufasa Anoints Scarface *Part 7- Defending Israel *Part 8- King Scar/Scarface's Disobedience *Part 9- Mr. Fox of Bethlehem/Mr. Fox's sons *Part 10- Meet Tod *Part 11- Mufasa anoints Tod *Part 12- Tod Sings The 23rd Psalm *Part 13- Tod kills Tai Lung *Part 14- Robin The war hero *Part 15- Robin marries Fifi/Meaning harm *Part 16- Helpful Traitors/Scarface Murders the Priests of Nob *Part 17- Reckoning *Part 18- Mufasa's Dying Wishes *Part 19- Vixen Abducted *Part 20- Scarface Goes To Mirage/Mufasa's Final Statement *Part 21- Final Battle/Ranger's Death/Scarface Kills Himself *Part 22- King Robin *Part 23- Marian/Robin's Sin *Part 24- Fox's orders/The Death of Fox *Part 25- Mourning Proposal/Bagheera's Parable *Part 26- Laws and Sins *Part 27- Repentance/The Birth of Nick *Part 28- Br'er Fox and Fox *Part 29- Family Disgrace *Part 30- Judgement *Part 31- Bold's Anger *Part 32- Protecting Israel *Part 33- Conflicting counsel *Part 34- Father and son *Part 35- Listening to God *Part 36- End credits Cast Gallery Tod2.jpg|adult Tod as teenage David Robin Hood sword.JPG|Robin Hood as adult David Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as King Saul Ranger.png|Ranger as Jonathan Fifi fox.jpg|Fifi Fox as Michal Attilla.jpg|Attilla as Abner Handsome Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt as Phineas Mufasa Smile.JPG|Mufasa as Samuel Bagheera smile.JPG|Bagheera as Nathan Scar gorge.JPG|Scar as King Agag Tai Lung Kung Fu Panda 1023.jpg|Tai Lung as Goliath King Voracious.JPG|King Voracious as Nabal Vixen.jpg|Vixen as Abigail Maid Marian amused.JPG|Maid Marian as Bathsheba young Nick mouth open.JPG|young Nick Wilde as Solomon Fox1AOFW.PNG|Fox as Uriah Finnick bat.JPG|Finnick as Joab Mr. Fox1.jpg|Mr. Fox as Jesse Brer_fox.png|Br'er Fox as Amnon Fox (Skunk Fu).jpeg|Fox as Tamar Bold2.png|Bold as Absalom Volpone.JPG|Old Volpone as Bathsheba's grandfather Rafiki tlg.png|Rafiki as Ahimelech Balto nome.JPG|Balto as Hushai Mirage2.JPG|Mirage as the Witch of Endor Kanga 77.JPG|Kanga as the Woman of Tekoa Doug phone.JPG|Doug as the Enemy Commander killed by Saul Category:David Category:TNT spoofs Category:The Bible Collection spoofs Category:Live action spoofs Category:Biblical films Category:PrinceBalto spoofs